Child Of A Morgenstern
by What-the-hecc
Summary: Sebastian Morgenstern went into hiding, much like his father, after the attack in City of Lost Souls. He left nothing behind but a daughter he didn’t know about.She was given to the NY Institute but was later given to the Shadowhunter Academy.Sixteen years later, Sebastian is back but his new target is his daughter. Will she side with him? Or fight with the people who abandoned her
1. chapter 1

**CHILD OF A MORGENSTERN**

A fanfic of the mortal Instruments series. This fanfic is of the child of Sebastian Morgenstern. Sebastian Morgenstern decides to hide just as his father once did after the attack in City of Lost Souls. He doesn't know of his daughter, who was abandoned by the New York Institute and given to the Shadowhunter Academy. This is the story of his daughter and her going through the challenges of deciding to side with her father or fight against him.

Warning- contains "vulgar" language. Contains some dark thoughts and could be triggering. Since you've read the series, you shouldn't have a problem with reading this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMI series or the characters Cassandra Clare created. I only own the daughter and the characters within the Shadowhunter Academy.

 **Prologue**

The woman drifted through the streets, like a shadow upon concrete. She wore a black jacket, the hood raised to cover her face.

Her eyes never fell to the bundle that laid in her arms, never thought of what she was doing. She knew as soon as she looked at her newborn child, she wouldn't be able to raise it.

She had danced with the supernatural world and had relations with a different race than her own. She wouldn't be able to raise a child from that world. She wouldn't raise it to its potential, and fail. She didn't want to hide the child from the world in which it belonged to.

She hadn't made a plan on how to do this. She couldn't think of it too long without breaking down. The child was a one night stand mistake, and the mother had always questioned if she would be able to raise it or not. The nine months was just time to make her grow in love with the child. She had wanted to keep it. That was the problem. She loved the child with her whole heart and it was crumbling with every step she take.

She got to the gates. She had trouble with fighting glamours. She knew of the other side of the world and that made it easier to know. She had to find a warlock and pretend she had the sight in order to know where the institute was.

She closed her eyes and set the basket down. The bundle of joy lied within it. A new outfit on, and a bottle in her mouth. Her stuffed animal laid beside her, along with two letters. One short one for the Institute residents and another for the child herself.

She took a deep breath and held onto the large rock she had in her hand. She backed up and swung it over the fence, hoping it hit something. Something banged and she knew it did. The crash was fairly loud, enough to catch someone's attention.

She paused another moment and searched for something else to throw. She chose a half broken brick from the small brick fence and tightened her grip onto it. Another deep breath and she throws it once more. Then time the sound of something breaking falls within the night.

A door opens and she sees a glimpse of light through the fence, on a walkway.

"Help!" She screams once and with the sound of footsteps, she runs. She has no time to give her child a last kiss or last glance.

Shadowhunters are trained warriors and would no doubt catch up with her if she even so much as hesitated.

She ran into an alleyway, hiding into a shadow as she tried to catch her breath.

She was far enough to not fear them catching her. She didn't pause a moment before a sob clawed out of her chest and filled the night. She knew she would never forget what she had done. She would never forgive herself.

Her baby girl was gone. Forever.


	2. Chapter 1 (02-18 13:31:01)

Shadowhunter Academy had once been an empty building, a shell of a place that used to live. Hundreds of shadowhunters attended here, it sculpting the best of shadowhunters within the years it was alive.

Besides Valentine Morgenstern.

I've heard stories about Shadowhunter Academy before he came. Curfew was at eleven p.m. , though it was hardly a rule that was followed. Students were able to roam freely and do whatever they pleased, as long as they made it to class on time.

It's changed now. I blame Valentine and his little circle members.

Curfew is at ten and guards stand by to make sure everyone stays in their rooms. We have restrictions in the building and yard. During school, no one is to be outside and no one is to go to the west wing. After, we were only allowed if it was announced we are for that day. Guards would be hidden throughout, left as reminders to stay on our best behavior.

"The Circle was made up of various shadowhunters, hand selected by Valentine Morgenstern himself. He studied each individual and targeted the ones he wanted within his circle. Does anyone know of some of his followers?"

Mrs. RavenStark was a great social studies teacher, she had a way of knowing every little thing she was teaching. She wasn't a regular teacher, one that would just mumble on dates but would give you random facts and weird information about whatever she was teaching.

She was a fairly short woman, to me at least. She barely made it to five feet and somehow made herself look shorter than what she really was.

Her brown hair was kept back tight, in a night bun and her face fresh with light makeup. She liked light colors it seemed. She was always wearing them- like today. She was wearing a light blue blouse, and a white pair of khakis. A simple pair of black flats were a part of her outfit, but like everyday, they had been discarded beside her desk.

Her green eyes fell onto mine. Of course, I was always called on when the class was silent. "Felicity?"

"Lucian Greymark. Jocelyn Fairchild. Michael Wayland. Stephen Herondale. Amatis Greymark."

She smiles to me then, "Correct. Your ancestors may have been great friends with these people, in not one of them." She pauses and gives everyone time to write down the names. "The Circle wanted many things, but the had a main goal. Does anyone know of that?"

"To get rid of all downworlders. Valentine thought it was a part of his duty as a shadowhunter."

She smiles to me once again. "Thank you." She slides onto her desk and places her hands within her lap. "Tomorrow we will be doing a project about these people so do research tonight. This project will consist of a picture- if you can find one- of the circle member you decide. You will need to know the date of birth, the full name, and the parents of this person. Their sibling, if any, as well as other family members. You will need to know six family members, of whatever relationship, of the person of your choice. We will spend forty minutes on presenting this information and then we will begin a deep discussion and study on the son of Valentine Morgenstern. We will talk of the enfernal cup and what we think he had planned."

The room is quiet and she looks at all of us individually. "As for now, let's go into a deeper discussion of the circle. Valentine needed three things in order to succeed in his plan. What were they?"

"The mortal instruments." Someone says and she nods.

"And?"

"He wanted his wife." I tell her. "Jocelyn Fairchild to be on his side. To join him once again."

"Yes. What else?"

"The following of the shadowhunters. He wanted them to see his side of things. He was willing to kill and destroy in order to get that." I look to the person who said that and meet a pair of green eyes. They belong to an annoying little shit tthat I somehow found myself befriending.

"Correct. In the time Valentine raised the angel, he also took down the wards and caused an attack with demons. They attacked and killed many. They were used to weaken us, make us surrender and see ourselves with him." She looks to the clock on the wall. Thirty more minutes of class. "Does anyone know of how he took down the wards?"

"Mortal Sword?" Someone asks and her eyes fall onto them.

"No, but a great guess. Anyone else?"

This question, for once, is one I do not know. That annoying, green eyes boy does however. "Demon blood."

"Correct." She says. "Valentine's son shared the blood of Lilith. He had his son climb one of the towers and spill his blood onto it. It weakened the tower and took down the wards. Then came the demons."

"I thought Valentine didn't like downworlders?" Another asks.

"He didn't." She continues. "His son was not a downworlder but a shadowhunter who was fed demon blood when he was in his mother's womb. Jocelyn Fairchild hadn't known of this experiment until he was already born." She rises from her desk and begins to walk along the front of class. "Both of his children, along with the child of a circle members, was an experiment. Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale were given angel blood however. He wanted warriors. He got them."

Once again the class is silent and I begin to look out the window of the classroom. "What did Jocelyn do? Once she found out?"

"Joceyln had already become skeptic of Valentine's goals and drive. The experiment of her son was an added motivation to over throw him. She was alone on her second pregnancy because her best friend, Luke, had been turned into a werewolf. Valentine had told him, as his parabati, to kill himself. That he was no longer Luke but a monster. Luke hadn't and he had ran away. To live and become a part of various packs. Jocelyn had found Luke and they planned the downfall of Valentine together in secret."

"How did they do that?" A girl asks. Her eyes have never left the teacher today.

"During the accords, Valentine planned an attack. Joceyln and Luke planned an attack on his attack. She and Luke, along with the rest, fought against the Circle." She pauses as people begin to write again. "Then, Valentine made his way back to the Fairchld manor. He got his son and left the manor in flames, killing Jocelyn's parents. He used a powerful, dark fire. Nothing was left of the manor by the time Jocelyn got to it."

"What'd she do?"

"She had her hesitations . Her guesses. She had a guess Valentine just wouldn't kill himself like that and knew he was still alive. So she left Idris, where she then moved to New York. There she had her daughter, and named her Clarissa Adele Fray. She took the name Jocelyn Fray. Soon, Luke joined them and they lived a life there. Tomorrow, we will go over the story of Clarissa- though most of us know of it. For now, I want you to write a summary of what we learned today and tell me one thing you didn't know before today. Maybe give me your opinion of some of the people we learned of today as bonus points, if you have the time."

I raise up slightly and pick up my pencil before laying it onto paper. I write my name in the corner and begin the bonus question. I had already done the summary in the beginning of class.

What hadn't I known before today? I begin to write about the wards being taken down.

 _The wards were taken down, I knew that. What I hadn't known was that Sebastian Morgenstern had taken them down with his blood-_

I look up, feeling a pair of eyes on me. I meet a pair of green ones. The teacher smiles to me, something within her eyes. She looks to my paper and never looks away. I simply look back down to my paper and begin to write again. Her eyes never leave me.


	3. Chapter 2

"So. Are you going to the formal?"

My eyes fall onto a pair of green and I shake my head. "No. Why?"

"It's just every year you miss it. Why don't you ever come?" Levi had been talking about this formal for days now. I knew this was coming.

"I don't see the point. To dress up and go to a party with your parents and teacher?"

"We get awards and certificates! What if you got one? And you weren't there to get it?"

I roll my eyes, "Teachers give awards to students they like. Not a student that just simply answers questions."

"Come on! Teachers like you! You're the only one that pays attention in most classes. What about history huh? She was eyeing you up and down. I think she has the hots for you."

"She's a forty year old widowed, woman. That's nasty and she doesn't have the 'hots' for me."

He rolls his eyes this time. "Come on Felicity. Come to the formal. Just for me. Please."

I stop then and turn to him. I don't even know what part of the garden we're at but I simply look at him, slightly annoyed. "Levi."

"Felicity."

"No. I know you want me to come but I don't want to. You always end up drifting off somewhere so it doesn't matter if I come or not." I fold my arms then. "How about you watch a movie with me or something in my dorm?"

He pouts then. "But I want to go to the formal." He puckers a lip out at me, the light pink puckering. "Please."

"No."

"Come on. I'm sure your parents would love to-"

"You're forgetting I don't have parents, Levi."

His face goes blank then, his smile dropping. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"No need to apologize. It's no big deal."

"My parents and I can hang out with you. We can all-"

"Thank you on the offer but I'm fine. I just want to go to sleep. That's the only school day we get off so I'm going to take advantage of that."

He sighs, his shoulders slouching. "Just think about it okay?"

"Okay." I'm not going to.

Dorm life isn't that bad- it's actually better than most places to stay. In my opinion.

Most dorms are the same but it's not rare to find one bigger or one smaller. We all have the same things however. A bedroom, a bathroom,and a kitchen/ living room. With a corner that contains a desk and bookshelf in your bedroom.

It's all I need. All I want.

There's students that complain about them. About how they'd like a bigger room or more rooms. Most wants have to do with how they lived back home.

It's quiet in the dorms mostly just after dinner. People walk around or find something to do with their friends. The only noises that come from the halls is if someone decides to hang out with their friends in their dorm. Unless-

A bang comes from the floor above me and I look up to my ceiling as a curse fills the room.

Unless the person above me falls off their bed during their nap.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." They say before their steps fall onto the floor and they seem to climb back onto their bed.

I sigh and run my hands through my hair. It's getting hot. I hate hot weather.

I throw my hair into a ponytail before turning on all my ceiling fans.

I pass my mirror as I walk to my room and look to my reflection. Dark blue eyes with grey flecks. Straight, white hair. Five feet and nine inches of pale skin.

I sometimes wonder what traits I got from my father and what I got from my mother.

Never know. Don't really mind that.


	4. Chapter 3

We hardly ever receive homework, the only extra thing we are left to do being studying and training. Considering not much was wrote on enough books for us all to have, the information had to be told to us by our teachers for us to then write them down.

In the library we had books but you could never really trust them. So many things have turned out wrong within our world, so many things untrue.

They hadn't been a book wrote of our last two generations, that being just the time we had mostly been taught. No one knew for sure what had went on and the Clave have taken to a new mindset of not writing anything down until it is confirmed to be absolutely true. They had many reasons to be hesitant.

The incorrect graves being one of those reasons.

The only people who knew what happened during the great attack, was two people who would not speak of it. Two people I loathe.

Clarissa Fairchild and Jace Herondale.

For many reasons, reasons I can sometimes find myself agreeing with but most times having me hate them.

They put me in Idris, having the Clave put me anywhere someone would take me in for a temporary placement. They didn't want me at the New York Institute, in fact no one did. No one wanted the orphan child who was left sitting at their doorstep.

The Library was one of my places. If I wasn't training or aimlessly walking around, I was here. Though I knew some books were far too old, holding nothing I haven't learned, I still came to like them.

I didn't much like the mundane books or religious books as did some shadowhunters. Considering some books were taken out, that is nearly all that is left within here. Greek mythology was an exception however. It wasn't as boring and didn't have me cringe nearly as bad.

I hardly ever read the books- entirely. I would simply go through the shelves, pick a book with an old spine, and flip to random pages.

I have found treasures and I have found trash within my tactics.

Today I was interested in one thing however. A shadowhunter with demon blood.

I hadn't ever heard talk of such a thing, it seeming like a thing that was impossible. A clash of human and demon but not a fae?

I wonder if Sebastian Morgenstern was like one of the fae? Did he have pointed ears? Could he lie?

Demon blood burned shadowhunter skin, did it burn within his veins?

Too many questions, too many unanswered.

Today I search for something. Instead of mindlessly picking up a book, I read the words on the spines. This search would be so much more simpler if we had a librarian, or someone who knew the order of the books. I sometimes wonder if there is an order anymore.

It all ranges within a strange order of initials and publishing dates. It'd take a madman to figure out how to translate the code and be able to find the map of these shelves.

I pick up various books, ones talking of warlocks and mentions of hybrids in mundane literature. I pick one of demon pox, and demon offspring.

I begin to collect the books of demons, finding that those were mostly untouched and seeming new. In a world of fighting truths, a book of demons was not something normal shadowhunters would read.

My people have ran from demons too much to be reading about them.

My kitchen table was a bookshelf in itself. I never really used it for anything but. I usually ate while in bed or standing, never sitting at the round table to actually eat.

It's more of a second desk of books, my desk within my room being far much neater. Leave the mess in one place, to then go to a neater place to concentrate on the ink inscribed on paper.

So I now sit at my desk, glancing outside occasionally to see the weather. It was summer so the sun didn't set until later within the day, the warning of oranges telling me to prepare to set the books down and rest.

Also to prepare me for Levi's random visits within my dorm.

I usually put up my books at this time, preparing something for us to drink as he rattles on about nothing important. I'd drink, nod, mumble words, and repeat until his eyelids began to droop and his smile becoming lazy. Levi at the end of the day was a different one.

During the day, he was a boy who smiled and conquered the world with bad jokes and bright smiles. During the evening, he was a boy who'd watch the sun set with a soft expression and talk to you of simple things. Personal things.

He'd share quotes, ideas. Anything his wandering mind could fathom he'd share and leave quiet moments for your opinions. He'd make eye contact, something hyper and energized Levi never liked to do. He'd whisper, his words differing for his natural loud voice during the day. He was at peace.

"I like to tone the mind down before bed." He had said once. "As a child, I could never go to bed before one because I was always so excited for the next day. I've learned with a slower heart and peaceful mind, sleep can come much quicker."

It was time for his visit. Five minutes ago.

I open my book again, noting the drawing of various demons. A scientist shadowhunter had once questioned about a woman with demon blood. She had Nephilim blood but contained a shape shifting gift of a warlock. I do not know the author of this book, the only letter not being rubbed off being a capital H. Capital H was an interesting man.

He speaks of machines and portals. I have inferred at this time portals were all but a figment of imagination.

A knock sounds on my door, then it opens. I had simply given Levi the extra key to my dorm, trusting him enough to not lose it. He tended to often leave something in my dorm as well, him having his own key making it easier for him to retrieve that item.

"Tea is in the pot." I say to him, lightly flipping to the next page. Was Sebastian Morgenstern like a warlock? I feel like it would have been mentioned in class discussion today if he were.

I hear a clank of cups and a thump of shoes falling off his feet and hitting onto the ground.

"What kind have you made today?" He asks, sitting a cup at the nightstand beside my bed before sitting onto my comforter.

I catch a glimpse of him through the corner of my eye, noticing and outfit change. He now wears a plain white shirt and washed blue jeans, his hair seeming brushed back better than usual. He has most likely just woken from a nap.

"White tea with honey and mint leaves."

It was my favorite, and yet I had forgotten I had even made it until he arrived.

"I see you stole the library once again." I look to him, seeing his eyes on my hands that touch delicate pages. He's searching for a title. There isn't one. "What has fascinated you now?"

"Demons." I say, causing him to inspect me closer. Evening Levi liked to do that. Watch me closely, taking notice in every small detail of movement and word I make. "Shadowhunters with demon blood."

His eyebrows raise higher, "I'm afraid to ask."

"Sebastian Morgenstern." I say and close the book. The cover is a soft leather, soothing my cramping hands and fingers before I begin to stretch my body within the chair of my desk. "He had angel and demon blood. I always thought that impossible unless it was the fallen . A shadowhunter with demon blood... I had to do some research."

"And what did you find?"

"He wasn't the only one." I say and raise myself from my hard, wooden chair. It feels nice to take my muscles away from the object and go to an area much softer, my bed. He scoots, moving as I slid onto the covers and take the cup from the night stand. "There was a woman in the 1800s. She had demon blood and had shadowhunter parents."

"Did she cause hundreds of deaths?" His eyes sparkle and I begin wonder what for. Normally they only sparkle with a joke or laugh, maybe even a bit of curiosity. Never when speaking of my research topics.

My research never interested him. Levi enjoyed other subjects, such as mundanes, science, and anatomy. I liked to research language, species, secrets. I liked to read of many things, most being subjects that give me a a weird look. Such as demons and fallen. Especially the religions based on them within the mundane world.

"No." I bring the Yes to my lips, feeling the warmth on my tongue before I set it back down. Levi holds his cup, not having touched it- which is unusual for him. "She seems to have lived a mundane life for sometime and didn't know of the shadow world until later within her teenage years." I add," Plus, we haven't heard of her before so I doubt she has done anything of that nature."

"She might have, but it was simply never recorded and remembered."

"Not all people with demon blood are bad, Levi."

He shows a smile, a small one. One that only lifts half of his mouth and doesn't quite reach his eyes. They no longer dance. Something is bothering him.

"I know. I'm just noting it could have been lost."

"This man seems to be living with her so I don't think he will forget to write anything down."

He nods, satisfied with that answer. He stays quiet, drinking the last of his tea, all within large gulps before setting his cup down beside mine. "How much do you think is lost? Of history? How many events were forgotten to be wrote down? Stories that weren't able to written? All this untold stories?"

"I see you are still interested in The Library of Alexandria?"

"Interested is an understatement. All that information lost... Rome wouldn't be half as big as a mystery if it weren't burned down." He looks to me then, his eyes falling on my temple and staying there. "You should read about it, it's very fascinating. All the theories-"

"I do not like theories." I tell him. "I like facts. Proof."

He smiles then, this one reaching his eyes. It's one of his late smiles, the kind that aren't fully open but share a deeper meaning than the ones he gives everyone or the ones that come after a bad joke. "I know. In that way, we are different."

"We are different in many ways."

"Not really." He says and I do not question him. I suspect he'll tell me what he means by that without me asking. "We share some of the same hobbies, we just do them differently. Like reading, studying, and people watching."

"People watching?"

His smile glows then, his eyes coming down onto mine as he looks at me with a look he doesn't give me often. I wonder if he has ever. I know something you don't, it says. "People watching. You do it all the time. You study people, mostly new people and watch their reactions to thing. You didn't know you did that?" His smile never leaves, the spark coming within his eyes once again. "It's quite interesting in itself. You're like a predator watching it's prey. Nothing goes unnoticed by you. Your eyes do this thing, where you zone in on something . I know when that happens to just stop talking or go off topic because you won't hear anything I say."

"You do that as well?"

My skeptical look does not go unnoticed by him. "Like I said, differently. I talk to people and find out who they are, I watch them as they talk to me and others. I approach them. You set back and watch."

"You like to talk with people."

"And you do not." He says for me. "One of our differences. It isn't a bad one though."

"We have a bad difference?"

"Not a bad one no..." He says and his spark fades once again and I wonder what has happened within the past four hours to have him worry. Usually he lets things go, is able to flip his attitude and mind away from something negative. I wonder why he is not telling me. Have I lost his trust? I haven't done anything, I do not think... His eyes are heavy, I realize, and I wonder if he worries about being able to go to bed at a decent time tonight. "Not a bad one..."

"Has your hallmates left the lights on again?"

Levi's hallmates liked to leave the lights on during the night occasionally. Levi had to have everything off, no noise, no anything to sleep. The light coming in through the crack of his door was enough to make him lose a couple hours of sleep.

He nods, running a hand through his hair as he looks away. "I... I wish I could be just a regular kid and be able to just sleep. That a simple light won't keep me up. I hate being able to be distracted like that-"

"You are a regular kid." I tell him, noticing the way his eyes won't meet mine and the war that is battling within his eyes. He's embarrassed. Awkward. "Just because the light keeps you up, doesn't mean anything. Many people are like that."

"Just because many people do it, doesn't make it more positive. Many people do drugs..."

I roll my eyes and climb off the side of my bed. "Sleep here."

His head moves quickly, his eyes wide as he looks at me. They search my face and I know he is waiting for a sign of a bluff. For a fake act. Yet he knows I never fake. He seems to realize that as I take our tea cups. "No, that's fine-"

"Sleep here, it's nothing. The lights stay off here and everyone is already asleep by now."

"Where-where will I sleep?"

"The bed." I say back and look at him with squinted eyes. "Where else?"

"No, I don't want to take your bed. It's fine really. I don't want to-"

"I'll sleep in my bed as well. It's a full sized bed, we'll fit." I tell him and begin my way to my small kitchen. I'll clean up in the morning...

He gulps, his face lacking of anything as he looks to me. His face is slack but yet he seems to be having a war with himself. "Okay." He says, seeming breathless. "I'll stay."

With that, I leave the room. I take a deep breath, setting the tea cups into the small sink. Boys are not allowed to stay in the girl's dorms but what the facility doesn't know, will not kill them. Levi is always here, sometimes he stays for hours. Him staying at night instead of day changes nothing.

"What time do you want to wake up?" I ask as I make my way back to my room.


End file.
